Revolution
by LazeBlaZe7
Summary: Growing up without a family is tough, growing up knowing your parents went missing is tougher. After his parents disappearance, Ezra grew up on the streets resorting to stealing and wearing a facade over the real him to survive. After Ezra met Kanan and his crew his facade starts slipping and the real Ezra starts to show. Follow Ezra and the path he takes in becoming a Jedi.
1. Prologue

Prologue

8 years before...

Ezra, woke up to a loud noise coming from in the house, blurred eyed he looked around his room, to find it empty. He heard the noise again and grabbed his blanket and started walking towards his parents room across the hall. He opened the door slightly and peered inside to see if his parents were awake. He saw their still forms on the bed and watched their forms move as they breathed. Ezra heard another large crash that sounded like it was coming from the kitchen, grasping his blanket he moved slowly towards the sound shivering at the cold air in the house. Silently as he could he took a few steps forwards and looked around the edge of the wall, squinting his eyes into the darkness. He could see a faint light coming from his parents work room which was usually locked so he couldn't sneak in and spy on his parents working. He walked towards the door that was slightly agar and peeked through the crack. A man dressed all in black was hunched over his dad's desk looking at a file on the screen of the data pad. Ezra stepped back causing the floor to creek and held his breath as he hears shuffling of papers inside the office.

He knew he was in trouble when he heard the sound of a growl sounding for the office, as quickly as he could Ezra dashed off to his parents room as fear coursed through his veins running a mile per minute. He ran down the hall and opened up his parents room as he felt the tears threatening to fall, he dashed over to the bed and started trying to wake his parents. His fathers bright blinking green eyes stared up at him and finally seemed to notice his distress. He looked around in alarm and as gently as he could he woke up his mother who still had a sleep dazed look in her eyes. He watched as his father wiped away his tears from his eyes and gave him a small smile and hugged him before asking what was wrong. As he explained he noticed his parent alarmed look in their eyes and his father went to check and see if the man had left While his mother had stayed with him rocking him back and forth to sooth him. His dad returned gesturing to his mom and they went in the hall whispering quietly to one another. They came back a few minutes later and told him to go back to sleep. He noticed they had a bag in each hand and felt a sense of dread overcoming him as he looked at there faces.

"Where are you going? Why are you leaving me?" He asked his voice shaking with fear. He saw his mom look down at him with a smile and he could feel his fear start to shrivel away little by little.

"We have to go somewhere to give a message to some very important people Ezra, will be back when you wake up... "

"You promise?" He asked her with hope in his voice

"Yes, Ezra we do, now why don't you go back to bed... "

Ezra smiled at his parents and felt his fear disappear, a promise in his family meant that no matter what happens you had to fulfill the promise, because in his family they never go against their word. His parents lead him back to his bedroom and they kissed him goodbye and turned off the lights to his room. Ezra felt himself drifting off to sleep dreaming of his parents and him laughing together as a family.

* * * Ezra woke up to see the sun shining through his window, and jumped out of bed to greet his parents. He went to their room but there was no sign of them there, he looked all over the house but it was empty. Ezra knew they'd be back they promised him, a Bridger's promise was an unbreakable promise to him and his family. He walked outside and sat down at the front porch, waiting for his parents to come home. What he didn't know was that he wouldn't see them again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hi, so this is my first story, so I hope you enjoy it. Review if you think I should continue. ~LazeBlaze7


	2. Chapter 1

Wow, I didn't think that many people would read my story, past 200 reads that's amazing...I would like to give a huge thank you to all the people who have read my story. Also a thank you to the readers that have favourited it, reviewed or added my story: Guest, Guest, Night Owl Fury stewartj246,tat16, Commander Ray, Guest, Booyahkasha, thunder angel13 OnePiece Slayer, Amethyst Kitsune, Kyriea Blackheart, insertamazingusernamehere, DarkShadows1999, LesKitty-Kat, RavenInEmerald, Tala32, , annea101, art chic 99, smurf lover forever, youngjusticefanatic, Obscurum of Aquora, ScarletRaven13, duckreb and NJ 50

Also a thank you to my awesome beta

...

Ezra woke up in cold sweat and gasping for air, he hadn't dreamed about the day his parents left him in years. He remembered the clear crisp image of his parents worried faces before they went missing and left him to grow up on the streets alone. He looked down and saw his hands shaking, his head shaking gently as he pushed the covers off his body and raised his knees to his chin. He put his face down and started taking deep breaths to calm himself down, but in his mind he still saw the image of his parents. Ezra knew it wasn't working so he jumped off the bunk bed and as quietly as he could started walking down the hall to get some fresh air outside. On the way down to the cargo bay he noticed the bay door already open and he carefully took a peek out the side of the ship. Kanan and Hera were talking outside and Hera looked worried.

He knew he shouldn't be trying to listen in on their conversation but after three days of staying on the same planet the crew had started to get restless especially Zeb and his temper. Ezra himself wasn't complaining since Kanan had spent more time on his Jedi training, but he couldn't help himself, information was information after all and he'd take what he could get. He walked forward slowly and squatted down on the ramp to listen in on their conversation.

"When are we going to get the parts Kanan? We got hit pretty bad on the last mission and the shield generator aren't working like they should,"Hera said impatiently

"Will get them soon, we just need to wait a little longer" Kanan said

"For what? Until the next mission? We can't wait too long, if we run into trouble with no shields we are done for. I'd rather not risk the safety of the entire crew to wait, Kanan." Hera said glaring at Kanan

"The parts will be here by tomorrow or a few day after" Kanan said

"I hope so, knowing you trouble always seems to find you" Hera said teasingly losing the glare in her eyes

Kanan smiled slightly "well you know me I love getting us into trouble"

Hera snorted and they walked farther away from the ship, their voices fading into the distance. Ezra felt like he had intruded in a private conversation between the two near the end and he stood up slowly and started walking out into the open. He took a deep breath of air and exhaled slowly. Erza then started climbing up on top of the ship and almost lost his grip. Mumbling insults under his breath he reached the top and laid down. He looked up at the sky and saw the bright sun looking down on him. He smiled remembering the time his dad would hold him up in the sky so he could try to touch the sun with his hand.

He stiffened at the though and tried to move away from the image of his dad and him smiling and laughing. He tried to think about Kanan and Hera's conversation or his Jedi training, nothing was helping and Ezra started panicking. Images flew across his eyes, his parents playing with him, sitting together as a family, his dad giving him his slingshot. Ezra could feel the tears streaming down his face as he saw a new image flutter across his eyes. His parents, their backs turned at the doorway of theor old house.

He could feel his facade fading as he cried out to them "No! Come back! Please, don't leave me all alone again... I can't lose you again". They turned around for a brief moment and stared at him before they started walking further out the door out into the distant desert. Erza started running after them, but the sand seemed to weight him down and he felt himself being pulled down into the sand. He cried out of surprise and started clawing at the sand that pulled him deeper and deeper until all he saw was darkness. He was cold and the lost over his parents a second time was too much for him to bear his sobs deepened. Then all of a sudden he felt hands grab his shoulders and starts shaking him. A small white light appeared in the darkness and Ezra reached out slowly using his hand. He felt the hands gripping him harder and pulling him towards the light and he heard a faint voice calling out to him growing louder as he moved towards the light.

"Ezra! Come on! Dammit kid! If you don't wake up I'll postpone your training for a month!"

Ezra fell into the light, blinking his eyes faintly seeing forms hovering above him. His eyes adjusted to see the worried faces of Sabrina, Kanan and Hera staring at him.

"Hey guyys" Ezra attempted to said, hearing his own voice made him wince, he sounded weak and insecure.

"Don't you hey me mister, what happened Ezra you were crying out for help in your sleep" Hera said

He could see the concern written over her face, over all their faces and sighed internally. "I'm okay, I just had a bad dream, it's probably from the lack of sleep I've been having recently or the fact that I had to deal with Zeb's smell under me that it made me hallucinate" he lied jokingly.

Zeb growled and said "You better watch were you're going with that though kid" Ezra shuffled closer to Kanan knowing what the Lazat was thinking of doing to him if he continued on with his though.

"Ezra that wasn't just a nightmare it looked like it was a panic attack... " Sabine said looking at him through narrowed eyes

Ezra shrugged and looked at Sabine with worried eyes "Now I'm pretty sure your the one having the hallucinations"

"Ezr- "Hera started before she was interrupted by Kanan

"He had a bad dream guys, were making a fuss over nothing, if something was up he knows he can come talk to us", Kanan looked right at Ezra and It seemed he was staring right into him

Hera glared at Kanan before looking back to him " Ezra, you know we can help you right?"

"Ya I know... I think I might go back to my room for a snooze I'm still a little tired" he said yawning a little to prove his point. They all looked back at him with concern as he slowly walked away to his room, he jumped on his bed and rested his arms behind his head. He couldn't let that happen again, he had let them see thought his mask and no one had ever seen through it except for his parents. His facade had kept him safe from the harsh life of growing up on the street with no support or protection. No matter what he couldn't let them see the real him, that part of him was buried deep in his heart and locked away. But he couldn't help himself, they had started unlocking those locks, he didn't know how they did it but cracks had started to appear in his mask.

...

I'll try to update whenever I can, a least once or twice a week and I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Reviews are always appreciate.

~LazeBlaZe7


	3. Chapter 2

Author note: hey guys, thanks for reading my story, we've already passed one thousand views! A big thanks goes to all the amazing reviews and my beta reader. I hope you enjoy the second chapter of revolution.

...

It had been one week since Ezra's last episode and three days since Hera had started repairing the forcefield generator. The team was agitated with staying on the planet for so long, with the imperial army on their tails and food shortages it was no surprise. Meanwhile for the last week the crew had been watching over him like Hawks after what happened. Erza was starting to get annoyed, the crew was on his back 24/7, he wasn't used to this type of special treatment. Growing up on the street you were on your own, no one was there to worry about you or take care of you. Ezra had learned that lesson a long time ago the hard way.

A few months after his parents when missing they took away his house and almost everything in it, they didn't check to see what was wrong, just the fact that his parents were overdue on the bills. All that Ezra was left with was the clothes on his back, his slingshot and a couple of momentums from his house. That night had been the first night Ezra had slept outside with no shelter to protect him from the desert heat. He had stumbled across town with no place in mind before falling asleep beside a pile of trash seeking its small size for protection.

Ezra was shaken out of his though when he heard yelling coming from inside the ghost. As quickly as he could he jumped off the ship and landed with a light thump. Before he made it to the ship he saw Zeb chasing Chopper down the cargo bay door and out into the desert.

"Come back you miserable robot!" Zeb said with a murderous look.

Ezra snorted " Chopper what did you do this time?"

" I'll tell you what,he zapped me while I was sleeping! Zeb said growling, but chopper on the other hand seemed to be enjoying it wavIng his robotic hands in a teasing way.

"I think he's mocking you, sleeping beauty" He said with sarcasm

Zeb froze and turned his head towards Ezra " What did ya say kid?"

" You sleep most of the day, so I gave you a nickname. Sleeping beauty, well not so much the beauty part, maybe I should call you the sleeping death instead." Ezra said mockingly, he knew he was going to get it but he needed a distraction right now. He looked at the lasat and saw his face turning a bright red, noticing this he backed up slowly and started heading towards the ship.

"Come back here you little ru- "Zeb began saying before he was shocked again by Chopper.

Ezra burst out laughing and ran up into the cargo bay and into the ship. Still laughing he didn't notice Kanan walking towards him and ran straight into him. He fell down with a loud thump and looked up to see Kanan with one eyebrow raised . He scratched his head and had a sheepish look on his face, before hearing loud footsteps coming his way. Scrambling, he lifted himself off the ground before heading towards his room. By the time he got there, the lasat was close behind him and he locked the door from the inside of the room.

"Come out here you ruff rat I'm going to kill you!" Zeb said pounding on the door.

He knew he was in trouble and looked around the room to find another exit before smiling mischievously. He jumped on his bed and started unscrewing the bolts of the air vent. After he unscrewed all the bolts he heard a large crash and saw Zeb entering the room cracking his knuckles with a gleeful look on his face. Smirking, he started climbing in the vent as quietly as he could and started heading towards another part of the ship. He had been crawling for awhile and heard Zeb yelling curses off the top of his head. Chuckling he started crawling further down the air vent before he heard a groan underneath him. To late to crawl he fell down from the vent with a crash and groaned out of pain. Holding his head between his hands he looked up to see Hera with a stern look on her face.

"What did you do this time Ezra?" She said with her hands on her hips

He smiled innocently " I did nothing Hera, just messing around as usual"

"Talk. Now" Hera said her eyes glaring down on him

" I might have called Zeb sleeping beauty" Not wanting to upset her even more he said mumbling. He watched as a small twitch on the side of her mouth appear and he noticed that it looked as if she was holding back a smile.

"Why do you always have to find trouble, Ezra..." She said

Erza shrugged I don't know, he was the one shouting and barging out of the ship chasing Chopper, so he had it coming"

Hera shook her head laughing she looked back at him and said " How about you find Zeb and apologies he should have calmed down by now. "

He stared at her for a minute, before getting up hunched over and started walking down the stairs to find Zeb.

...

It had been ten minutes and he still hadn't found Zeb yet, he had gone through most of the ship and had started to get frustrated. "Zeb come on,we're are you? I just want to apologize..." He yelled at the top of his lungs. All of a sudden he felt a presence behind him and turned around to see Zeb tackling him to the ground. He tried to push Zeb off of him but the weight was too much for him to handle. "Zeb, get off of me!You're going to break my ribs!" He said attempting a second method by using the force to take Zeb off.

"That's what you get for messing with me kid" Zeb said smirking

"Come on, I just wanted to apologize, you didn't have to knock me down" He said his voice muffled from under Zeb.

"You, apologizing! Who put you up to it,Hera?" Zeb said. "She did...didn't she?"

He nodded his head and Zeb got off of him slowly and Ezra took a long breath of air.

"She told me to come and apologize to you when you cooled down", he said glaring at him.

"Hera asked you to apologize?" Zeb asked not surprised at what he told him

"I already told you, jeez is it that hard to believe?" He said impatiently

"Hera is more of a mother figure and tends to act the part, it's not so surprising" Zeb said. " She's acted that way with the rest of the crew a lot longer than with you"

Ezra froze at what Zeb had told him, Hera wasn't his mother, he only had one mother and she was missing since he was young. "She's not my mother, I chose to come here on my own free will...She can't tell me what to do!"

Zeb looked at him, concern marking his face, it was the same look all the other adults looked at him when he was younger. He could hear there whispers surrounding him.

"Did you here? The boy's parents that lived in the plaza went missing, and left their son here... "

"Oh, the poor child, doesn't he have any relatives?"

"No, I heard they were all criminals"

"They must have been trouble, the parents"

" Good riddance "

Ezra stood up slowly and started walking towards his room, tumbling on the way down the hall. He could hear someone talking to him but he ignored it, he had to make it to his room before It happened again. Black spots flickered on his eyesight and he fell to the ground in a heap. He could hear footsteps behind him and tried to stand up. He couldn't move his body and the darkness was closing in on him, the last image he had before blacking out was a blurred figure beside him and then there was darkness.

...

Reviews are always appreciated, I'll try to update by Thursday

~ LazeBlaZe7


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Past 2,000 views, this is amazing guys, sorry for not updating earlier. The chapter is a little shorter then normal but I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyways thank you to all who favourited, viewed, reviewed, added my story and a big thank you to my awesome beta and friend. Hope you enjoy the next chapter and remember to review.**

...Hera's POV...

The crew stared at their fallen member and quickly ran towards him to see what was wrong. Hera crouched down and put her hand on Ezra's forehead, she noticed that he was burning up.

"Sabine, get a cloth and wet it - he's starting to get a fever. Zeb, get the medicine; Kanan, pick Ezra up and bring him to his room" she said, shouting the orders to the rest of the crew.

Kanan picked up Erza and Hera followed him down the hall to Ezra's room. When they reached his room she opened it and lowered the bed for Kanan. Hearing Ezra whimper in Kanan's arms made Hera's heart clench; the crew had know he was having problems but they didn't want to intervene. She knew herself that Ezra had panic attacks and they could be a touchy subject for him after seeing him avoid conversations concerning the matter. She didn't think that it would put so much stress on the boy that he'd become ill. Turning her head she saw Sabine and Zeb rush in with the cloth and medicine; she nodded her thanks and turned to the boy on the bed who was whimpering in his sleep. She carefully placed the cloth on his forehead and injected the medicine into him. She noticed Ezra's form starting to relax within the next few minutes and she sighed out of relief. She got off of the bed and started walking down the hall before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Kanan standing there, a serious expression on his face.

"We need to talk," Kanan said

...Ezra's POV...

The dream started off with him and the crew sitting in the kitchen of the ship. They were all laughing at what Hera had said about Kanan as a kid. He watched as Kanan scratch the back of his head looking flustered and he laughed even harder. Tears were running down his face and the crew was grinning at him. He felt happier. Happier then he ever felt in the past eight years since his parents disappearance. They chatted and shared stories about each other, mostly concerning Kanan. He was happier to know the Jedi wasn't as uptight as he usually was in the missions. Grinning, he ate another bite of food, but this bite tasted strange, like blood. He looked down to see his hands covered in a thick red substance, out of horror he screamed and looked up. The crew were all dead at his feet but there were two other people among them. His parents forms were covered in bruises, sores and cuts that were bleeding out. "Save us Ezra, save us..." they repeated the words over and over again. He whimpered and started running in the other direction with his hands over his the dream blurred and he was in his room, he started to get up before feeling a wave of nausea.

"Urg, I think I'm going to hurl" he said.

He sat there for a few minutes before getting up slowly, he winced as a sharp pain went through his head. Climbing down he stumbled and leaned on the wall close to the door. He slowly made his way to the kitchen to get some food because his nausea was slowly dimming down as hunger replaced it. He opened the door of the kitchen, interrupting the crew in the middle of their discussion. The crew looked at him before Hera started to scowl.

"Ezra, what are you doing out of bed?" Hera said, glaring at him with full force

Ezra was about to answer before his stomach growled in hunger, he could feel his cheeks reddening a little.

Hera cracked a smile "I'm guessing you're hungry, I'll get you some soup. How about you sit down..."she said

Ezra walked over slowly to the table and sat down awkwardly with the rest of the crew. Hera came back with the soup and he had started to devour the soup in seconds. After he finished he put the bowl down to see the crew watching him carefully, as if he was going to break at any second. Frowning, he got up and started heading towards his room; he didn't like the expression on their faces. After seeing that expression for most of his life on the street from the towns people, he had grown used to it but the expression on the crews faces were wrong. He didnt want them to treat him like he was some glass doll that needed protecting. He could protect himself; he didn't need help from anyone. Entering his room he carefully climbed back on his bed above Zeb's and collapsed. Closing his eyes he fell into a much needed deep slumber.

...2 hours later ...

The flood of light woke Ezra up and he groaned and put the pillow over his head. He heard snickering and then laughter before he felt water being dumped on his head. Sputtering for air he feel of his bed and groaned, looking up he saw Zeb clutching his stomach from laughing so hard and Sabine grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oi kid, thank for the laugh, it was priceless" Zeb said, smiling.

"Come on, Ezra, get off the ground; Kanan wants to see all of us in the brig, we're going on our next mission" Sabine said, rolling her eyes

Grumbling, he got of the floor and pushed Zeb slightly to the side and heard a slight growl behind him. Smirking he made his way to the brig and saw Hera sitting in the piloting seat. He walked up to her and sat in the seat across from her. "Hey Hera", he said.

Hera looked at him and smiled, before he heard Kanan coughing behind him. Turning around he looked at Kanan waiting to hear the details on his next mission.

"Ok, now that we're all here were I'm explaining the mission. Rumor is a ship with rebels are heading to a slave camp. I know it's not going off of much, but we have to take a chance."

"We know how well the last mission with the wookies went," grumbled Zeb

"Zeb, we need any help we can get, you should know that" Kanan said, continuing after the interruption and explaining the plan to infiltrate the ship before it reached their destination. After they discussed the details they sat down while Hera started flying towards their destination.


	5. Chapter 4

Authors note:

Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy lately with school. Anyways thank you for all the nice reviews and a huge thank you to my beta. Remember to review. Hope you enjoy this chapter I made It longer then the last one.

-break line-

His body started shaking. The anger was consuming him and he could feel his mind clouding. The man pulled off his hood before him looked straight at him and smirked. He finally saw his monstrous disfigured face after that night in his parents office. Ezra wanted to kill him so badly. He was the reason they left and never came back for him. It was all his fault. Ezra could feel his blood boil and he didn't listen to the warning bells at the back of his mind. He charged the man not even bothering about the clones. He was going to pay for the hell he had to suffer for.

1 hour before

Ezra looked out the window of the Ghost and watched as the stars and planets passed them. It had already been two hours and Ezra was starting to get bored. Kanan had told the crew before hand that they would be approaching the ship without using hyperspace since they wanted to avoid being detected or the fact that the hyperspace wasn't working right now because it needed repairing. He watched as a ship came out of hyperspace, he stiffened and put his hand subconsciously on his sling shot. Something didn't feel right and Ezra felt a sense of dread and despair coming over him. He could hear Hera speaking to the other ship on the com link and they moved forward to the larger ship. Ezra noticed how the scene was a repeat of what happened with the wookies, he just hoped it didn't end that way again. The doors opened to the cargo bay and the ghost landed with a loud thump on the ground.

The crew hurried to the exit of the ship and got into position to start their plan. Ezra moved beside Kanan and placed the cuffs on his hands. Kanan signalled for them to start moving and Ezra exited the ghost into the other ship. He saw two guards approaching them and he could feel Sabines hand now on his arm. She pushed him into one of the guards, stumbling he fell into the guard and tripped him. As quickly as he could he pulled his slingshot and shot the stormtrooper . Noticing the stormtrooper was unconscious he smirked, he had upgraded his slingshot so that the shock would penetrate their armor. After several failed attempts, including the one where he managed to electrocute himself it looked like it finally was working. He heard a crack behind him and turned around. Zeb was standing over the storm trooper with a massive grin on his face while cracking his knuckles.

"That never gets old", Zeb said chuckling

"Spector 4 get on with the mission" Kanan said while rolling his eyes

Ezra looked up at Kanan who nodded his head and followed after him and Sabine to find the prisoners. Running down the hall they saw two more clones and leaped into action. Kanan took down the one on the right while he took down the one on the left. They ran forward and turned to the door on the right. Ezra looked down at the panel next to the door. He took out his tools and started to hack the doors lock, a few seconds later it opened with a soft hiss and he had to grin. They never do learn do they he though in his mind. Every single lock he picked had all been too easy. Then again it was one of his specialties back home. He walked into the room and Sabine flew right past him starting her job. Ezra stood there for a few minutes bored while watching Kanan pull two more guards into the room.

"Got it! Their not too far from here" Sabine said

"Lead us to them, Spector, Kanan said

Ezra started following them out of the room and winced as a sharp pain formed in the back of his head. The sense of dread overcame him again and he stumbled into Kanan.

"Whoa kid, "Kanan turned around to look at him frowning, before a look of concern replaced it. "What's wrong?" he said

"Nothing, just a headache" he said wincing again

Kanan looked at him before turning around and started running after Sabine. Ezra started following after him before hearing an alarm going off. Cursing under his breath he picked up the pace, it seemed like it was going to be a repeat of what had happened on his first mission. He just hoped that this time around he wouldn't be left behind by the crew.

Kanan's PVO

Kanan knew something was up with Ezra, he knew the kid had been having problems with nightmares lately. When Ezra had stumbled into him and dismissing him after like it was nothing he knew the kid had problems trusting people in general. After hearing from Hera that he didn't have any parents, he knew that Ezra had probably grown up on the streets, surviving by himself. The kid had learned to grow up faster than a normal kid his age, he could see it in his eyes. Breaking out of his though he heard an alarm go off meaning they had to hurry up in freeing the rebels.

Following Sabine she lead them too a large door that would probably holding the rebels, at least he hoped. Motioning to Sabine he told her to set charges and she left them in a blink of an eye. He looked at Ezra and the kid looked like he was going to collapse. His face looked flushed and he was wincing in pain. He was worried he didn't want Ezra to push himself too hard, he motioned to Ezra to unlock the door. Kanan knew the quicker they finished getting the rebels the quicker he could get Ezra the help he needed.

Ezra's PVO

Ezra worked on the door his hands shaking in the process. The headaches had gotten worse and he felt like he was going to puke. He didn't know why he was feeling this way he'd gotten over his cold so unless it was coming back with full force he had no clue why. Ezra had barely gotten sick as a child, been sick on the streets usually meant a certain death. Concentrating he managed to unlock the door and stepped inside slowly. Ezra was shocked on the walls were different bodies shackled to the wall, beaten and bloodied. He could feel the urge to vomiting grow stronger at the sight. Ezra had seen some violence on his home planet, but this was over the line. The state they were in was disturbing , was this what would have happened to him if the crew hadn't saved his hide?

Trying not to think to long on the though he turned to Kanan.

"What should we do?" He asked him quietly

Kanan looked at him with a grim expression on his face and said "Will do what we came here to do..."

Ezra watched as Kanan raised his hand and used the force to unlock all the prisoners form their shackles. He could here moans of pain following and Ezra knew at least some of them had survived. He watched as at least six of the many that were on the floor get up slowly. Looking at them he realized how bad there conditions really were. Their forms were malnourished and sickly looking from infections. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around quickly. Sabine was running into the room like no tomorrow.

"We have to get going, clones are searching for us" she said

Ezra turned around to look at Kanan who was talking to one of the prisoners. He nodded and

told the rest of the prisoners they were going to help them escape. They started walking towards the door, when Ezra saw one man limping in pain. He moved over to him and put his arm around him to help him walk. The man turned his head towards Ezra and smiled weakly before looking ahead to the rest of the group. Walking down the halls they had a few run on with some stormtroopers all which they had taken care of. The prisoners had taken their guns and had been helping them as needed. They had finally made their way to the Ghost but the stormtroopers had gotten their first. They had formed a barricade in front of the ship and he saw a man dressed in black step out of the crowd of stormtroopers. A loud growl erupted from the hooded figure and he felt his face pale immediately. He looked at the man again and knew who he was.

His body started shaking, he didn't feel sick anymore. The anger was consuming him and he could feel his mind clouding. The man pulled off his hood before him looked straight at him and smirked. He finally saw his monstrous disfigured face after that night in his parents office. Ezra wanted to kill him so badly. He was the reason they left and never came back for him. It was all his fault. Ezra could feel the anger making his blood boil and he didn't listen to the warning bells at the back of his mind. He charged the man not even bothering about the clones. He was going to pay for the hell he had to suffer for.

Tackling the man to the ground he heard gun shots surrounding him, but he didn't care. The man was still smirking and it made Ezra feel even more enraged. He started punching the man on the face, not even realizing the tears had started to fall down his face. The man pushed Ezra off him and punched him in the stomach. Ezra fell down on his knees from the pain and the man punched him again but on his head. Ezra's vision blurred and the man was off of him in a flash. He stood up slowly and stumbled his vision going in and out. He looked up and saw Kanan running towards him. He could feel something warm on his forehead and touched it gently. Dazed he pulled his hand down and saw blood on his fingers. He felt a stab of pain in his shoulder and fell to the ground. He saw two figures coming closer to him, but there figures were blurry. He knew who they were though, they always seemed to haunt him everywhere he went. "I'm sorry" he mouthed to them and with that he blacked out enjoying the darkness that followed.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Sadly I don't own Star Wars rebels or its characters so all the credit goes to them

Authors note:

Hey guys,I can't believe it! 100 followers and 100 reviews, you guys are amazing! I seriously didn't think my fanfic would make it this far. Anyways thank you guys for following, reviewing and favouriting revolution. Just a heads up the chapter is longer and un beta'd. Hope you enjoy the chapter and remember to review at the end.

/Ezra's PVO/

Darkness, that was all Ezra could see. Was he finally dead? He couldn't tell for sure. He tried moving but pain stopped him in the process. A scream broke free of his mouth and he whimpered in pain. It hurt so bad. Everything part of his body felt as if it was on fire. He thought he would never feel this agony again in a thousand years. It had been too long since he felt that pain, when he'd been evicted to the streets for nearly a year and was living with the other homeless kids. The memory flashed before his eyes and he saw himself as a kid in grimy clothes clutching a basket of food in his arms.

/Ezra's younger self PVO/

He was running. It wasn't his fault, well maybe it was, but he didn't mean it. He was hungry; he hadn't much other choice then stealing food or starve to death. His parents... They left him here alone and still hadn't come back yet for him. It had been awhile since they disappeared but he still believed they would come back and save him from his life on the streets. The other homeless kids didn't agree with him but he knew to keep up the hope, they had promised they would come back. Hearing shouts behind him he looked behind him to see the store owner and his employees running behind him shouting at the top of their lungs insults. He laughed out of fear and ran down another street into the crowds being small did have its privileges after all.

Moving through the crowd he heard a large crash behind him and laughed as he saw the store owner covered in fruit. Peeking through the cracks between legs he saw the rest of his staff trying to help him up only to slip and fall into another vendor. People were looking at the vendors and yelling erupted between the street vendor owners. He smirked and with the basket of food ran towards an abandoned building were most of the homeless kids stayed.

He approached the building and knocked twice then three times. They had made a special knock in case it was the imperials. The door opened and he went inside the building. It wasn't much but it almost felt like the family Ezra had, just with more threats and stealing. He looked around to hear greetings from the others there, he held up the basket of food and kids went racing all over exited to eat. Before anyone else could grab from his basket he put it on the floor and grabbed a small loaf of bread and some meat. He walked quickly up to the second floor of the building in order to get away from the small crowd of kids. They weren't many of them (close to 5 or six) but they shared mostly what they could to survive.

Ezra went towards his corner of the room and sat down tired after running from his little race from the vendor. He started munching on his small portion of food and took out a photo from his hiding spot. He sighed as he looked at the photo; it was of his parents and him celebrating his birthday. They were happy in the photo not having a care in the world; now his birthday was a sad reminder of when they had disappeared. Looking outside he hadn't realized how much time had passed. He stood up and walked downstairs, he needed some fresh air to clear his mind.

_They would come back for him, he knew it. _He exited the building and went out into the street, not noticing someone was following him. Walking down the street he stopped as a hand grabbed his shirt and lifted him into the air. He squirmed and tried to get free but hands wrapped around his feet and they lead him into an alley way. Dropping him on the ground he saw the vendor and his workers from earlier this morning and took up a fighting stance.

The vendor smirked and yelled "time for some payback brat!"

Ezra screamed as the first man hit him, then the next. He tried moving but they held a tight circle around him. He could feel the tears starting to pool down his face, hoping that someone would save him from the pain. He curled up in a ball hoping they would soon stop, and looked up at the sky. "Mom, dad" he said whimpering in pain, "Please come save me". But they didn't come to his rescue. The other homeless kids had been right after all. He held no more hope for his parents to come back and rescue him. After all they were dead, they had to be. Even if they were alive they would have come a long time ago to rescue him from this place.

/Ezra`s PVO present day/

He gasped sitting up from the memory and winced as his whole body protested in pain. So he wasn't dead after all he though looking around. The ship was quiet, too quiet for the Ghost. Usually you would hear Zeb running around chasing after chopper or Hera and Kanan yelling at them to stop messing around. He would usually be laughing at Zeb and mocking him for getting pissed of at a robot before Zeb starts chasing him all over the ship. He heard the door slide open and Ezra saw Hera come in blinking in shock that he was awake.

"Hey Hera", he said croaking, wincing in pain elevated.

"Ezra?" She said a dazed look on her face as she still didn't believe he was awake

"No, it's my ghost coming to haunt you" he said trying to smirk

Hera looked at him before smiling slightly, "It's good to have you back Ezra, how are you feeling?

"I feel great",he said sarcastically "How long was I out for?"

Hera smiled, then winced at his last question. "You were out for awhile, Ezra... Three days. You had a concussions and you were shot in the shoulder. We patched you up, but you didn't wake up till now." She looked at the door as Kanan and the rest of the crew entered the room.

Ezra looked at them before looking down at the bed he way laying on. He knew that they would ask him what had happened during the mission, at the moment he just really didn't want to talk about it. Talking about it would bring back memories from his past that he had tried so hard to forget after that night. Sighing he rested his head on the bed, enjoying the last minutes of comfort he would get, he could still feel the pain but it had dimmed down too mostly just his shoulder and head.

"How are you feeling kid"? Kanan asked him

"Fine, just a headache and my shoulder still hurts",he said mumbling

"Well you took quite the beating out there kid" Kanan said

Ezra frowned he knew he had been hurt but not that badly. There was still one question on his mind. "What happened out there?" He asked Kanan

He watched as Kanan scratched his head and looked at Ezra with a frown on his face. He knew they didn't want to tell him what happened, but he needed to know. He just needed to know what had happened to the prisoners and that man...

"I think we should talk about this later Ezra when your feeling better," Kanan said interrupting him out of his though

Ezra was starting to get angry, he wasn't a child he didn't need them to protect him. "Kanan, tell me now, I need to know!" He said angrily

Kanan didn't look surprised by his outburst of anger and watched him seeing if he would start another. Ezra took a deep breath and slowly his anger drained out of him. He watched as the rest of the crew huddled around Kanan and whispered to each other. There whisper grew frantic and Hera looked like she was going to strangle Kanan. Ezra smiled slightly as Kanan took a step away from Hera to turn towards him again.

"Ezra, will tell you what happened on one condition, you tell us why you-"

"Fine I'll tell you" Ezra said interrupting Kanan in the middle of speaking. He didn't care right now that they would find out about some of his past, he cared about what had happened to that man.

"You didn't even hear me out, Ezra" Kanan said slightly aggravated.

"I knew what you were going to say already and I accept the condition" Ezra crew looked at Ezra expectingly, waiting for him to start talking and he glared at them slightly.

" It happened a long time ago, when I was a kid and still had my parents. One night I heard a noise coming from somewhere in our house and I went to my parents room to see if they were up. Of course they were sound asleep so I walked out of there room and went down the hallway to see a light in my parents office room. I peeked through the crack and saw a man covered in a cloak going through my parents files. I stepped back and the floor creaked so I ran to my parents room. They told me that everything was alright and they took me back too my room. They also told me they would be leaving for awhile but they would come back the next day. They didn't come back and the rest was history. So that's my personally sob story and the reason I want to know what happened after I was injured and got knocked unconscious."Ezra said angrily. The crew looked shock, then realization had come on there expressions, the man Ezra met on the mission was the same man that was there before his parents went missing. Well kudos for them he though sarcastically.

"Ezra... I'm sorry for what happened to you as a child, but there could still be a chance that they could be alive!" Sabine said weakly

"Do you not think I though of that every night since they disappeared! There dead, they have to be or else I wouldn't have learned how to live on the streets. " he said turned his head towards Kanan. "So are you going to tell me what happened or what!?" Ezra said to him, knowing they didn't really deserve this treatment, but his anger was consuming him.

Kanan looked at him frowning " fine, Ezra will tell you... You were knocked unconscious and we went back to save you. We took you and the rest of the prisoners onboard the ship and escaped"

"Don't forget the part were we took the cloaked man with us" Zeb said grinning

Ezra froze at Zeb's comment and knew what he had to do. Gritting his teeth he managed to speak. "Where is he?"

"Zeb, you idiot you weren't suppose to tell him,"Sabine said yelling and smacked him on the head, Zeb yelped in the process and the two started bickering.

Ezra didn't hear Sabine yell as he was too busy looking at Kanan. "Tell me where he Is or else I'll tear the ship apart trying to find him myself!"Surprised at his outburst Sabine and Zeb stopped bickering to look at him.

Maybe that's not the greatest idea right now Ezra, your still hurt and I don't want you straining your body" Hera said

"No, will take you too him, Kanan said

"This isn't a good idea Kanan," Hera retorted back at Kanan. Kanan looked at her for a minute as a silent conversation went on between the two of them. "Fine,but I still don't agree with this at all,"She said

Kanan motioned for him to get off the bed and Ezra tried to get off but stumbled in the process. Kanan managed to keep him balanced and steered him towards the door. Kanan went down the hall and turned to the left and led Ezra to a door on the right. He opened the door and Ezra started shaking. Lying inside was the man who started all of Ezra's troubles from losing his parents to growing up on the streets . He walked inside and noticed the cuffs on him.

"We're going to have a little chat", Ezra said looking at the man. The man looked up at Ezra and grinned showing rotting pointed teeth. He couldn't wait to have that chat.


End file.
